Talk:Blitzcrank/@comment-26288916-20151106233133
With all these new champions coming out like Tahm Kench, Ekko, and Kindred, with versatile kits that allow them to take up many roles within a team, champs like Blitzcrank seem simplistic and only good for certain niches. Blitzcrank is set up so that he can only really be good at support. And even at support, he's pretty much a one trick pony. All he does is sit back and try to rocket grab, then knock you up, and hit you with his ult. At support he is a very linear champ, but unfortunately his kit is not very good for any other position, and he is considered a troll pick if he goes anywhere else. Riot has weakened the rest of his kit just to balance his core ability, Rocket Grab. This is sad, because it forces him into that all or nothing situation of landing the grab or missing it. Rocket Grab is an ability that is hard to balance simply because of its utility. It could have 0 damage and still be a great ability. So I was thinking, what if they made the kit so that rocket grab was just as strong as it is now, or stronger, but he has to sacrifice strength in other areas of his kit to use it. Also, it would be cool to improve some of his other abilities and give them some more interesting mechanics. The core elements of his kit are: 1. A shield based on his current mana when he gets low on health. 2. A skill shot that grabs people. 3. A movement and attack speed boost 4. An empowered auto attack that knocks up his target. 5. Random lightning and an AOE burst silence ability. So, how can we improve/ change his kit to make him more versatile without him becoming op, and keep all/ most of those elements? Passive: Static Charge: Over time, and as Blitzcrank casts abilities or attacks enemies, he builds up stacks of static charge up to 100 (This takes a while. For instance, basic attacks could generate only 1 stack per attack at level one, increasing to 2, then 3, then 4 with each level of his ultimate). His abilities can consume these stacks to gain empowered effects. His attack speed is increased by .6% for every stack of static charge. Q: Rocket Grab: Same as it is now, except if Blitzcrank has less than 50 stacks of static charge, the cooldown is reverted to a static 25 second cooldown. At 50 stacks or more, 50 stacks are consumed and the ability uses its normal cooldown and additionally Blitcrank can reactivate the ability while the fist is in flight to instead pull himself to the target. W: Overdrive: Grants a shield for 5 seconds for x base amount plus a percentage of his max health, all scaling based off of current mana and AP. While the Shield persists, Blitzcrank gains 40/45/50/55/60% increased movement speed, decreasing down to 10% throughout the duration. If Blitzcrank has more than 50 stacks of static charge, he consumes 50 stacks to double the strength of his shield and gain half again as much movement speed (60/67.5/75/82.5/90%) and at 100 stacks, he consumes all stacks to double the duration of the shield. E: Power Fist: Blitzcranks next auto attack deals double damage and knocks his target up in the air. For 3 seconds afterward, Blitzcrank gains attack speed. While Blitzcrank's Shield is active, the bonus attack Speed is doubled, and the amount of static charge gained per cast of Power Fist is also doubled. R: Static Field: Passive: After using an ability, Blitzcrank's next basic attack triggers a lightning strike, dealing magic damage to his target and the next closest enemy in 300 range, prioritizing champions. Both enemies hit are slowed by 20/25/30% for 1.5 seconds. Blitzcrank can store up to 1/2/3 charges of this ability, and can only use one charge per basic attack. All Charges are lost after 10 seconds of not attacking. This ability is always active, even when the ultimate's active is on cooldown. However, while the ultimate is on Cooldown, the passive lightning does 50% reduced damage. Active: Blitzcrank detonates his static field dealing magic damage and silencing all nearby enemies for .5 seconds. If he has 50 or more stacks of static charge, they are all stunned for 1 second instead. This does not consume the stacks of static charge. I hope this is not too ridiculous or complicated to even consider. I just thought that it would be cool to strengthen Blitzcrank so that he could be a strong fighter and a good support, by giving him decisions on how to spend his static charges. He can weaken his fighting ability to use his grab, and if he uses his grab at the wrong time, it goes on a very long cooldown. Or he can use his shield, lowering his DPS, but increasing his survivability. Also, his ult passive will no longer steal farm from the ADC as much when he is playing support. This creates more versatility and more diverse build paths while raising the skill cap to play Blitzcrank and rewarding skilled players. He can still be bursty or do DPS or be tanky. Also, he keeps every aspect of his old kit in one form or another. Please share your thoughts and don’t hold back if you think something is stupid or overpowered or too complicated or anything. Thanks!